


Locked Doors

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sad, had to fit Jason into this verse somehow, not established relationhip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: He doesn't get like this unless it's April first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt

  You stand outside a door, and you know it's locked.  You've known him too long to forget his grieving cycles.  How, when April first rolls around, he shuts himself off and becomes more like the man who adopted him than any other time.  He doesn't get like this unless it's April first.

      This is different though, because this time it was his brother.  Because this time he was the _leader_ on a mission that _killed_ his _little brother_.  You don't know what to say to make it better, to make it hurt any less.  You know him enough to know that he'll bury his guilt in work, tell everyone he's doing fine because he'd rather them not worry.  You're never fooled by his act.  

      A locked door won't keep you out, won't keep anyone out, and he knows this.  Normally, he'd remain locked up like this for no more than a day, but he's been in there for three.  You know exactly what he's doing, even without Bruce hacking his computer to find out.  He's replaying footage and data and trying to figure out what he could have done to stop this.

      Trying to find what he did wrong.

      He's analyzing every move and punch, searching for wasted time and missed clues even though there won't be any.  Even though he fought perfectly and it's no one’s fault but the Joker’s that Jason is dead.  He won't believe that.  He never will.

      So now you stand outside his locked door, readying yourself for what's to come.  Picking out words to pull him from denial and into grief.  He needs to let it out, to cry and yell, and he won't do that unless you go in and make him.  You just want to help him stop hurting.  You're his best friend, after all.  And if you want to be more than best friends you won't mention it, because now is not the time.  

      In a few years he will lock his door again, for a week, and you won't be there to break in.  You never found the right time, and neither did he.


End file.
